Creo que te amo
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Rugal Bernstein se da cuenta de que no hay sólo odio en su corazón, sino que hay amor gracias a su secretaria Mature. Qué pasará cuando un error los haga comprender que son realmente el uno para el otro. Rugal x Mature.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de The King of Fighters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. A mí sólo me pertenece este fic.

**Notas: **"diálogo"

"_pensamientos"_

"**Flashbacks"**

_**Capítulo I: Esto... es realmente amor?**_

"_Algunas veces las personas cometemos errores, pero yo sé que la amo..." _es todo lo que Rugal puede pensar cuando ve a Mature, su secretaria, él la contrató junto con Vice, pero a decir verdad era la rubia de ojos azules quien le interesaba al criminal.

Era un día normal, Rugal vivía solo en una gran mansión en Berlín, nunca le interesaron cosas como casarse, tener hijos o el amor, pues en su vida sólo encontraba trabajo, poder y su propia ambición como metas de vida. Todavía puede ser que quiera tener el tiempo libre pero como todos sabe que la búsqueda del verdadero poder en todo sentido no puede esperar. Como todos los días, pone en marcha el "Black Noah" su fortaleza flotante, en ese momento ve a Mature, quien lo saluda y le entrega su agenda _"¿Cómo puedo hacer para que...esté conmigo?, es decir ella es diferente a cualquier mujer, incluso no sé como reaccionaría yo en una cita con ella." _"Mi señor, se encuentra bien?" la rubia pregunta pues el criminal quedó con la mirada perdida frente a ella. Pero Rugal aún no contesta. "Rugal... estás bien? Por favor, dime que te encuentras bien..." la rubia siguió con verdadera preocupación en sus ojos. En ese instante, el mafioso piensa _"Han pasado dos meses ya desde que las contraté. No creo que aún esté listo para preguntarle..." _Vice ve a Mature y le pregunta al oído "Lo matamos de un paro cardíaco Dulzura?" La rubia mira a su compañera y se ríe "No lo creo... pero hace rato que no reacciona, y eso que no he dejado de preguntarle qué es lo que tiene..." La castaña lanza una mirada agresiva a su compañera "Mature... no me digas que te interesa lo que le pase a ese idiota... esto es sólo una imagen de pantalla para poder matarlo tal y como quiere el Señor Goenitz, no te has olvidado de eso... o sí?" "Claro que no! Pero cómo podremos cumplir la misión si el se muere sin usar el poder de Orochi?" Vice ríe "Vamos, con tal de que muera qué importa la forma... verdad?" La rubia de ojos azules sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. _"Vice tiene razón esto es sólo una misión... pero entonces, por qué mi corazón late tan rápido cada vez que lo veo..." _

Minutos después, Rugal vuelve en sí y se encierra en su oficina, mientras que Mature recoge información sobre otros criminales influyentes tal y como le había pedido su "jefe" pero su mente no estaba realmente en el trabajo, es más parecía que sus manos se movían por inercia. _"Rugal Bernstein, al principio, sólo un blanco, una víctima más... ahora... pues sólo han pasado dos meses de haberlo conocido en profundidad pero la forma de hacerlo fue bastante inusual... no fue una entrevista de trabajo aquí, nos citó en uno de los más finos restaurantes de todo Berlín, allí fue donde acordamos todo..."_

**Flashback...**

"**Bien, señoritas, les tengo un buen trabajo... recuerdan que les hablé de Rugal Bernstein?" un joven sacerdote comenta a sus dos empleadas. Ambas afirman con la cabeza. "Bien, ambas saben que son sirvientes de Orochi y que su poder no debe ser usado de ninguna forma en nuestra contra, para lograr esto, deben vigilarlo y asegurarse que su poder no sea usado de mala manera... así que como buscaba secretarias, envié sus solicitudes. Y hoy mismo tienen una cita con él aquí" Goenitz les entrega una tarjeta con la dirección del lugar, "No pueden faltar y fallar en esta misión." Mature mirando lo que estaba escrito en la tarjeta pregunta "Pero, eso significa que debemos trabajar para él?" a lo que Vice agrega fastidiada "YO NO SERÉ SIRVIENTA DE ALGÚN IDIOTA COMO ÉL!" Goenitz se fastidia "Cállate! Harán lo que les diga y punto! Se acaba aquí esta maldita discusión!" **

**Esa noche, ambas se presentaron ante Rugal, quien desde ese momento se fijó y sintió atraído por la rubia de ojos azules y piernas largas, quien estaba frente a él. "Bien, damas, tomen asiento y empecemos... Nombres y edad... A ver, Mature, de veras tienes sólo veinte años?" La rubia sonrió y asintió "Sí, eso significa un problema para usted?" Rugal sonrió y negó "Por supuesto que no, la edad es sólo un número..." Y así siguieron toda la noche...conociéndose y tratando de entenderse. **

**End of Flashback**

Mature volvió a la realidad y sintió el llamado de Rugal, al que acudió inmediatamente "Me alegra que seas así de eficiente, pero dime una cosa... Te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita?" La rubia se congeló unos minutos y luego se sonrojó y dijo "C-Claro que m-me encan...ta...ría Ru-Rugal..." verla de esa manera provocó en el criminal el mismo efecto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KOF son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Sólo este fic es de mi propiedad.

**Nota: **"diálogos"

"_Pensamientos"_

_**Capítulo 2: Una cita en la que finalmente supe quién eras... **_

Mature quedó mirando a Rugal, aún cuando le haya dicho que le encantaría salir con él en una cita "Estás bien? Vamos Cariño, di algo, por favor..." el criminal no sabía como pudo decirle "Cariño" a Mature él simplemente no era así tiempo atrás pero sentía que ella no era muy diferente de él. Después de todo, sólo tenía cinco años más que ella, justo cuando pensaba en retractarse, la rubia habló "Rugal...dime la hora y el lugar y yo estaré allí. De acuerdo?" Pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza "Absolutamente no..." en ese momento se paró y caminó hacia Mature y la abrazó fuerte "Yo te pasaré a buscar, cerca de las ocho y media. Y tú no me dirás que no porque sabes que aunque me lo digas infinitas veces no te haré caso." La rubia sólo sonrió levemente y se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba "Sí tú lo dices tan seguro... te espero." En ese momento, Rugal la beso suavemente en la mejilla, pero ella no se inmutó demasiado por fuera, sin embargo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y tenía un nudo en el estómago y la garganta.

Mientras esto pasaba en la oficina de Rugal, Vice hablaba con Goenitz "No se preocupe Señor, Mature y yo lo tenemos todo controlado, ya verá que muy pronto Rugal Bernstein va a estar más que borrado del mapa." En ese momento los ve a Mature y a Rugal salir de la oficina del mismo "Debo irme...él ha vuelto." Dijo la castaña en voz baja antes de colgar. "Eh... Mature, debo hablar contigo. Ahora!" antes de que su colega pudiera contestar, la castaña la agarró fuerte del brazo, pero al llegar al pasillo Mature se soltó "Qué diablos te pasa ahora? Adónde me llevas?" Vice se calmó al ver a Mature furiosa y le explicó lo que pasaba con Goenitz y su impaciencia por ver a Rugal muerto, la rubia sólo giró los ojos y dijo "Has lo que quieras, ahora si me disculpas... tengo cosas que hacer!" dejando a Vice atrás plantada, la rubia vuelve y fija sus ojos azules en su "jefe" _"Tal vez... no desee seguir con el plan. De todos modos Goenitz es un perdedor, bueno para nada. Si tanto desea verlo muerto que lo haga el mismo!" _

Al llegar la noche, Mature esperaba a Rugal, estaba algo nerviosa, pues nunca pensó en salir con él en una cita. Llevaba un vestido azul marino, su largo cabello dorado suelto, luego se sentó en un sillón de su departamento, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Vice le había dicho, Goenitz estaba desesperado por verlo muerto, la rubia sabía que no pasaría nada en realidad, al fin y al cabo, fingía ser la secretaria de Rugal junto a su aliada para lograr vigilarlo y asegurarse de su muerte. El problema es que ella ya no ve al criminal como una presa más sino que tal vez, ella sólo quiera llevar una vida normal con él, sólo eso... hacerlo feliz. De pronto, escucha que tocan la puerta, al abrir ve a Rugal con un ramo de rosas rojas y negras "Vaya... te ves... hermosa." El mafioso le da las flores a la rubia mientras ella las deja en agua, él se detiene a pensar _"Qué diablos me sucede...? YO NO SOY ASÍ! Pero ella me hace sentir diferente... bien... sin tantas complicaciones... por eso siento que necesito verla, estar con ella..." _cuando ella vuelve, él deja de pensar "Nos vamos?" Mature asiente y así se van...

Una vez en el restaurante, Mature y Rugal se la pasan hablando de todo, de sus vidas, de su trabajo, aunque ella rápidamente saca ese tema pues no desea pensar en Vice, Goenitz y todo eso que debería estar planeando. Solamente deseaba pasar una hermosa velada con él. Luego de comer, Rugal se levanta y le extiende la mano a Mature "Deseas bailar conmigo?" ella sonríe y toma su mano, en el momento que comienzan a bailar la balada "I live my life for you" de Firehouse ambos sienten una conexión entre ellos, fuerte tanto como para no querer separarse nunca, ambos son personas frías que a simple vista parecen no tener corazón o ser manipuladores, pero la realidad es que tampoco son tan frías ni tan malas como parece. Ambos, en ese momento tienen el mismo pensamiento _"Así que así se siente el amor... Creo que podría acostumbrarme a sentirlo..." _Rugal ve a Mature y la besa en los labios apasionada y románticamente, el cual ella devuelve.

Rugal lleva a Mature a su mansión, y pasan la noche juntos. A la mañana siguiente, él la lleva a su departamento y luego van al trabajo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen a mí sino a SNK Playmore. A diferencia de este fic que sí es mío.

**Nota: **"diálogo"

"_pensamientos"_

"_**Contenidos de cartas, tarjetas, etc."**_

"**Flashbacks"**

_**Capítulo 3: Un error nos puede cambiar para siempre...**_

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Rugal y Mature salieron, ambos la disfrutaron mucho, pero la rubia no se siente demasiado bien, desde esa noche siente cansancio todo el día, naúseas y sin importar qué ingiera lo termina vomitando todo...

Era otro día, Mature salía de una clínica ya que luego dos semanas infernales son suficientes para preocuparla, sin contar que Goenitz seguía presionándolas a Vice y a ella, rápidamente ve la hora en su reloj _"Maldita sea! Rugal va a matarme..." _Al llegar al Black Noah sube y se sienta en su escritorio "Buenos días, pensé que no vendrías..." una voz familiar le dice ella sólo suspira y ve a esa persona, obviamente sabiendo que era Vice "Tenía cosas que hacer antes de venir..." dijo fríamente, su relación de aliadas se hace cada vez más frágil con cada día que pasa, la castaña la mira detenidamente "Oye... sé que realmente no me importa, pero... estás muy pálida Querida, un poco más y pareces fantasma... has comido algo?" Mature sólo niega con la cabeza "Mira, la misión es deshacernos de Rugal no de ti!" comenta la castaña en tono burlón, aunque dentro de ella sienta verdadera preocupación por su colega, tal vez no era su mejor amiga, mucho menos su amiga pero era su aliada después de todo, le convenía tenerla cerca. En ese momento, Rugal llama a Mature, ella acude lo más rápido que puede, pese a su debilidad todavía se mostraba fuerte, y entra en la oficina de Rugal "Sí? Qué se te ofrece?" el criminal al verla la nota extremadamente pálida _"Qué diablos le pasó? Desde cuando se convirtió en un muerto viviente?" _"Mira, estoy esperando a un cliente, cuando llegué deseo que lo lleves a mi exhibición de estatuas, allí lo esperaré para matarlo..." dice con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, a la cual ella sólo sonríe levemente "Por supuesto, Mi Señor... así lo haré" con esto Mature se retira.

Una hora después, llega el cliente de Rugal, se presenta frente a Mature y ella lo lleva al salón de Rugal "Mi Señor, aquí está su cliente..." Rugal sonríe a Mature y le dice "Quédate a ver, Mature... siéntate y disfruta de la función" la rubia se siente en un sillón en el medio del salón. En ese momento, Rugal comienza a atacarlo ejecutando varios "Reppuken" el hombre al no ser peleador los recibe todos, y se desvanece pero antes de que pueda tocar el suelo el criminal ejecuta un "Kaiser Wave" con toda su fuerza, logrando que su enemigo sea lanzado contra la pared y comience a sangrar, Rugal no pierde su tiempo y utiliza el "Genocide Cutter" y logra hacerlo sangrar aún más, para acabarlo ejecuta el "Gigantic Pressure" Mature ve un río de sangre al final del ataque, cosa que no le sorprende sino que haya usado un golpe que sólo puedan ejecutar las personas que tienen la sangre de Orochi. Toda la pelea la hace sentir mareada y corre al baño, al salir se siente aún peor que antes _"Qué diablos está mal conmigo...? No será que... No, no puede ser..." _

Luego de ese día, Mature recoge los análisis y ve los resultados _**"Test de embarazo: positivo" **_la rubia siente que su mundo se parte al medio cuando lee esas líneas _"Voy a... No, Rugal y yo vamos a tener un hijo..." _al llegar al Black Noah, se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a trabajar, aunque su cabeza siga pensando cómo decirle a Rugal que van a tener un hijo. _"Él me dirá que me lo quite pero yo no quiero... estoy segura de lo que deseo y es tenerlo... aunque sea sola." _En cuanto Rugal llega, Mature entra "Buenos días Rugal... Cómo estás?" pregunta en un tono normal, él la ve y sonríe "Bien, qué tal tú? Cómo te sientes?" Mature le muestra sus análisis, el criminal lo lee y cuando ve el resultado se muere "Tú...y...yo...vamos...a...?" la rubia sólo asiente, tratando de contener las lágrimas pero pronto Rugal ve como los ojos de su secretaria se cristalizan y comienzan a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, él sólo la abraza... y le dice al oído "Qué... qué haremos?" la rubia, lo mira "Rugal, no me importa si tú deseas o no... pero voy a quedarme con mi bebé... quiero tenerlo..." Rugal la mira serio, casi a punto de estallar de la furia, pero al mirar los ojos de Mature, se calma. "Después del trabajo, vendrás conmigo y hablaremos de esto." Mature asiente y se va.

Vice la ve y de nuevo la arrastra fuera de sus escritorios para hablar "Mira Mature, Goenitz ya no puede esperar...y esto lo terminamos hoy te guste o no..." dijo la castaña seria que, al ver el silencio de su colega sigue "Además ya estoy harta de esto. Tú no?" "Olvídalo Vice, no vamos a matarlo! Te guste o no la maldita idea NO LO HAREMOS! TÚ PUEDES LARGARTE SI QUIERES, ES MÁS VETE! PERO YO NO TE DEJARÉ MATARLO!" Vice al ver la furia y el pensamiento de su aliada, enloquece también "TE ENAMORASTE DE ESE SUJETO? MATURE, SI SERÁS ESTÚPIDA! ÉL ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO... PERO SI NO QUIERES ALLÁ TÚ, A VER QUÉ CAMBIÓ QUE DESEAS SALVARLO?" Mature comienza a lagrimear otra vez, la castaña al ver esto se sorprende pues nunca la vio llorar, entonces se calma... "Mature, qué sucede?" la rubia no responde, Vice se va a su escritorio, sin entender a Mature. _"¿Qué diablos tiene? Nunca la había visto así...tan alterada... luego piensa en lo peor... No creo que ella... o sí?" _


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KOF pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Sólo personajes secundarios y este fic son míos.

_**Capítulo 4: Las vueltas del destino...**_

Luego de trabajar todo el día en el Black Noah, Rugal lleva a Mature a su mansión para discutir sobre qué hacer con su situación pero no logran llegar a ningún acuerdo, lo único que logran hacer es discutir sobre todo, absolutamente todo.

Mature se va enfurecida de allí y logra hablar con Vice, "Oye, qué plan tienes para matarlo?" pregunta la rubia en un tono absolutamente frío, la castaña sonríe por lo dicho por su colega "Sabía que recapacitarías, sobre todo, sabía que volverías a ser tú, Mature... Bien, en cuanto al plan..." antes de seguir, Vice nota a Mature fuera de sí "Hey, acaso le hablo a una maldita pared?" la rubia la ve y sin pensarlo, confiesa a Vice lo sucedido "Estoy...embarazada de Rugal...él no quiere hacerse cargo, así que quiero matarlo con mis dos manos...QUIERO VER CÓMO MUERE!" la castaña se sorprende al oír esas palabras de la boca de Mature, pero sólo la primer frase _"Acaso dijo embarazada de Rugal? Pero bueno... lo bueno de todo esto es que recapacitó y desea seguir con el proyecto..." _"No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré...mañana mismo lo eliminamos del universo para siempre...no podemos dejar vivo a alguien que no toleraría el poder de Orochi en su sangre..." antes de continuar la frase, Mature tuvo una idea, tanto Vice como ella podían controlar el poder maldito que corría por sus venas...ninguna de las dos iba a sufrir el temido "Riot of the blood" ya que ambas nacieron con la sangre de Orochi y con el tiempo aprendieron a controlarlo en su totalidad. "Tengo una idea, ya que no puede controlar al poder de Orochi... luchemos contra él y hagamos que sufra el "Riot of the blood" ambas sabemos que no lo resistirá y morirá al instante..." dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, viendo el plan en totalidad Vice aceptó, después de todo, ella deseaba probar el poder de Rugal desde que Goenitz peleó contra él.

Al día siguiente, Mature y Vice fueron preparadas para el ataque, entraron a la oficina de Rugal y comenzaron a golpearlo de tal manera que él necesitara defensa, así que la rubia comenzó la batalla ejecutando su técnica "Ebony Tears" sabiendo que el criminal lo esquivaría, cosa que hizo, aunque sólo fue parte de una distracción, ya que Vice ejecutó "Overkill", Rugal se levantó rápidamente y las atacó utilizando el "Kaiser Wave" con todo su poder, pero ambas mujeres lograron salir ilesas, en ese momento Mature le demostró un ataque similar al "Gigantic Pressure" la diferencia era que ella podía controlar más poder que él, lo cual causó más daño en Rugal del esperado, luego de eso, sin dejarlo descansar Vice lo atacó con utilizando "Negative Gain" pero Rugal no al levantarse no midió su fuerza, eso provocó que gastara más energía de la normal y utilizó el "Gigantic Pressure" contra Vice, pero ella logró esquivarlo. Las dos mujeres, viendo esto, aprovecharon para atacar otra vez, sin embargo, el criminal no fue capaz de levantarse una tercera vez. "Bien, creo que lo hemos matado" dijo la castaña sonriendo, Mature vio a Rugal dudando si realmente había muerto "La verdad que no lo sé, él parecía más fuerte que eso..." Vice pensó y aunque en su interior pensaba lo mismo que su compañera, no dijo nada. Sólo se fueron de allí y renunciaron a Goenitz.

Al día siguiente, ellas fueron a ver si estaba muerto, y para su sorpresa, estaba vivo, pero los golpes, sobre todo los últimos, lo dejaron con amnesia... Mature se sorprendió al verlo sentado viendo su colección de estatuas, ella sinceramente sentía algo por él, luego bajó la mirada y vio su vientre, suspiró y fue a verlo _"Si me manda al diablo esta vez si lo mato..." _Rugal sólo la vio, sin entender quien era ella "Disculpe, pero quién es usted?" la rubia confundida, comenzó a hablarle "Rugal... soy Mature, tu secretaria...estás bien?" ella notó rápidamente la mirada perdida en él, entonces supo que no jugaba con ella sino que en verdad no la recordaba "Vamos a... tener un hijo..." dijo ella rápidamente, de nuevo, inconcientemente, esa frase le dio a entender al criminal una idea errónea de la situación "Entonces...estamos casados?" Mature al escuchar esto no se inmutó, pero sí reía por dentro _"De veras que no me recuerdas... Tú esposa...? YO? Ya quisieras..." _el silencio de ella, hizo creer a Rugal que así era "Puedes explicarme, qué es este lugar y quién diablos soy?" la rubia confirmó el estado de su "víctima" _"Está amnésico... pero...entonces... qué debo hacer...? No harás nada, lo dejarás a su suerte, ES TÚ VÍCTIMA!" _antes de hablar, él pidió ir a su casa, Mature lo llevó, se la enseñó y deseaba irse de allí y dejarlo al cuidado de su sirvienta, pero él la detuvo "No te vayas...no deseo estar solo. Además eres mi esposa... verdad?" la rubia negó con la cabeza y le explicó quien era él, ella y como llegaron a esa situación, omitiendo la parte de la golpiza que le dieron con Vice, diciendo que no sabía qué le había sucedido cuando ella se fue. Rugal se encontraba disgustado al escuchar la clase de persona que era "Mature... por favor, no me dejes... no entiendo nada de esto...!" la rubia secretaria/asesina sentía lástima por su condición y se quedó con él ese día hablando de todo para hacerlo entender, pero él seguía diciendo que no deseaba ser así, en ese momento, ella entendió que Rugal se había convertido en otra persona. Cuando ella se disponía a irse, vio al médico que según Aya y Hermione, otras de sus secretarias, sus verdaderas secretarias, le habían dicho que lo atendió, la rubia preguntó qué tipo de amnesia sufría, pero el médico no pudo confirmárselo, aunque según el tipo de lesión que tenía estaba casi seguro que era permanente, Mature asustada, le preguntó qué hacer con él, porque tratar de explicarle lo sucedido no funcionaba aunque el profesional le dijo que hiciera lo que ella creía en ese momento.

Cuando el médico se fue, Rugal la llamó, Mature acudió lo más rápido que pudo y él le hizo una pregunta que cambiaría su vida para siempre "Mature, te amo... quieres ser mi esposa?"

**A/N: antes de que me maten, Rugal al final fue bastante OOC porque tiene amnesia y no sabía/renegaba su antigua personalidad (aunque luego volverá a ser el mismo villano que a todos nos gusta) y Mature... bueno con ella no hay mucho qué decir, traté de hacerla similar a la verdadera**, **pero honestamente no creo que ella sea una mala persona, y obviamente SNK aclaró en las intros de los dreamatches que ella estaba enamorada/mejor dicho atraída por Rugal... así que, sin más para decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. **


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5: Decisiones Cruciales...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Sólo los personajes secundarios y este fic son de mi propiedad.

**Nota: **"diálogo"

"_pensamientos"_

Mature trataba de pensar si deseaba ser la esposa de Rugal o no, pero no sabía si al aceptar, su vida de casados sería buena o el criminal sería un verdadero infierno de persona y esposo. _"Este bebé necesita una familia...pero no quiero meterlo en un infierno de vida... ahora me pide matrimonio y dice que me necesita porque está amnésico, porque si no... yo no existiría..." _El criminal la buscó por todos lados, hasta dar que ella estaba sentada en un sillón del Living con una mano en su vientre y la otra en su cabeza "Estás bien? Deseas algo?" la rubia escucha esto y ve a Rugal parado en la entrada de la habitación, ella rápidamente niega con la cabeza "Todo está bien... no te preocupes, no me duele nada, no necesito nada..." terminó con una suave sonrisa "En cuanto, a tu propuesta de matrimonio, yo...no sé como serías como esposo...es por eso que no deseo decirte que sí o no... porque lo único que te puedo decir a estas alturas es un simple "no sé"... Tampoco deseo que nos odies por esto..." él sin decir nada se sentó a su lado y apoyó su mano derecha en el vientre de ella.

Vice enfurecida porque no lograron matar a Rugal, buscaba la forma de idear un nuevo plan ya que, de acuerdo con ella ninguna víctima se le escapa, ninguna sola _"Tengo un buen plan... este si que no va a fallar...Mature dónde diablos estás? Acaso no ves que... No puede haberse ido con Rugal. Pero bueno, por otro lado, Goenitz no nos molesta más, así que... si la sigo queriendo como una aliada, aunque sea por conveniencia debería desear su felicidad, después de todo mucho no ha cambiado...faltan algunos meses para ver eso..." _"Voy a disfrutar un poco de la vida yo también, si Mature puede tomarse su tiempo libre para ella sola, yo también debería..." dijo la castaña para ella sola.

Mature sorprendida por la reacción de Rugal, sintió algo que hace mucho no sentía por nadie, lo que ella llamaba "amor" aunque sabiendo que él nunca sería así con ella, sólo era así porque su intento de asesinato que planeó junto con Vice salió mal, pero mientras él no supiera nada, nada pasaría. Rugal al ver que ella no decía nada sólo lo miraba, él comenzó a hablarle "Cariño... hagamos algo, convivamos una semana juntos aquí como si fuéramos a casarnos, y si nos va bien... te casas conmigo, si no eres libre de hacer tu vida con... "nuestro" hijo. Qué te parece?" la rubia sentía ganas de reírse, pero lo abrazó "Eso suena perfecto para mí, amor..." dijo ella en un tono dulce, cosa que antes no había sucedido, a menos que deseara atrapar a una víctima, pero este no era el caso, esta vez, fue de corazón _"Espero que su médico no se equivoque y su condición sea permanente... no sería malo que mi bebé tuviera un padre así...digamos...bueno conmigo y con él." _ Rugal la besó dulcemente en la mejilla y dijo unas palabras que ella nunca pensó escuchar y menos de él "Mature... te amo más que a nada en el mundo" en realidad, la frase "te amo" él ya se la había dicho, pero nunca que ella era más importante que el "Black Noah" o su trabajo, incluso no más que él mismo _"Por favor... que no vuelva a su antiguo yo..." _ la rubia lo tomó de las manos y respondió "Yo también te amo más que a nada en el mundo Rugal..."

El criminal llamó a su sirvienta "Me alegra que sean tan eficientes y hayan venido aquí tan rápido... Les presentó a esta señorita..." puso a Mature al lado de él y siguió "Ella se llama Mature, y es mi prometida, así que espero que la obedezcan y la traten con un mayor respeto que a mí." "Me alegra escuchar eso Señor... mi nombre es Estella, y no se preocupe, a usted nunca le faltó nada y a la señorita tampoco, eso se lo aseguro." La sirvienta era una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, pero siempre cuidó de Rugal así que él le confiaba a ella su propia vida, claro que ahora ni el mismo Rugal puede decir eso.

Mature fue a su departamento a buscar sus cosas, no estaba segura de lo que hacía pero sabía que nada malo les pasaría. Eso, le daba toda la fuerza que necesitaba. 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecientes a "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Los secundarios y este fic son míos.

_**Capítulo 6: Aliadas... **_

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que Mature había decidido mudarse y "ser" la prometida de Rugal, pues en esa semana de prueba, él la trató como si fuera de la realeza.

Mature despertó en cuanto sintió el calor del sol en su cuerpo, despacio comenzó a abrir los ojos y desde una ventana grande y amplia podía ver todo Berlín a lo lejos, porque él no era de esas personas que les gustaba vivir adentro de la ciudad, sino un poco más alejado. Rápidamente, vio a su lado para encontrar que, Rugal no estaba en la casa, así que se levantó pesadamente de la cama, hacía mucho que no se miraba en un espejo en el cual pudiera ver su cuerpo entero, pero sin duda el embarazo ya se le notaba bastante como para negarlo.

Luego de arreglarse, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a la sirvienta atendiendo a alguien en la puerta y casi sufre un paro cardíaco al ver quien era. "Vice... hace mucho que no me la cruzo en ninguna parte..." dijo para sí misma. "Hazla pasar..." fue lo único que la rubia ordenó a la sirvienta, la cual obedeció rápidamente "Por supuesto, Señora... me alegro de verla bien..." Vice entró a la mansión y vio a su aliada más de una vez, la rubia la abrazó como si fueran grandes amigas desde hace años, cosa inusual, obviamente se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca se consideraron cercanas de ningún tipo. "Me alegra mucho verte bien..." dijo la rubia a su compañera al oído, luego la invitó a sentarse en el sillón del Living para que pudieran ponerse al día "Mature... me alegra ver que estés comiendo bien,..." dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, ambas hablaron durante horas, sobre quien creía Rugal que era ahora y Mature manifestó la duda que tenía sobre si volverá a la normalidad o no a lo que Vice sólo comentaba sarcásticamente y reían.

"Hablando de Rugal... te retiras, verdad? Es decir, éramos asesinas, qué sucederá contigo...?" preguntó la castaña, a lo que la rubia bajó la cabeza, miró su vientre y negó "Siempre querré sentir como los opositores caen... pero supongo que es algo que debo reprimir..." Vice la vio bastante convencida y sólo suspiró "Si tú te retiras... eso significa que yo también, es decir... para qué hacerlo sola...? Y me costará aún más reprimir ese deseo, pero nunca se sabe, verdad? Ahora... desde cuándo me abrazas?" La rubia la vio y sonrió "Desde que decidimos vivir nuestras vidas... como seres normales... y sólo fue un impulso... Además eres fácil de molestar..." "Oye... nunca he dicho que no me gustó! Sólo me agarraste desprevenida..." luego de eso, Vice se retiró y abrazó a Mature, a lo cual ella le respondió con la misma acción.

Semanas después, Vice caminaba con Mature tratando de ver qué había pasado con todo y fueron al "Black Noah" el cual seguía en la base de Rugal, al entrar escucharon ruido en la oficina y vieron a un sujeto sentado en el escritorio _"No creo que sea..." _La rubia sin dudarlo atacó ejecutando "Ebony tears" en ese entonces, la identidad del sujeto se reveló... Leopold Goenitz... "Pero miren lo que trajo el viento... Por qué me atacas?" Vice se paró enfrente de Mature para protegerla y que su verdadero y antiguo jefe no notara en que situación estaba "Así que con esas estamos... verdad?" Goenitz intentó atacar a Mature pero Vice lo agarró del cuello y lo arrojó al aire, luego saltó y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, la rubia pensaba en atacarlo, pero Vice la detuvo "Que ni se te ocurra... piensa un poco...en cómo quedaras y cómo Rugal te mataría... al fin que consigues algo normal en tu vida y lo quieres arruinar?" pero su sangre deseaba destrozarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando de veras estaba por enloquecer de la furia y ser víctima del "Riot of the Blood" sintió algo que la contuvo y la calmó, su bebé se movió... eso tornó sus ojos ahora rojos, de nuevo en azules y se dedicó a ver la pelea, Vice podía con él, pero llegó el momento en que sola estaba a punto de caer exhausta, Mature vio que Goenitz estaba cansado, y por lastimar a la única persona que era su confidente y la entendía, entonces ejecutó "Heavens Gate" y derrotó a Goenitz, al menos así parecía... ayudó a Vice a levantarse y decidieron ir a la clínica más cercana para recibir tratamiento médico, aunque Goenitz no llegó a lastimarla aún pensaba en la salud de su hijo en camino y Vice lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

**A/N: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios... espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. **


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7: Amigas y Hermanas...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" no son míos, son propiedad de SNK Playmore. De mi propiedad son este fic y los personajes secundarios.

Mature ayudó a Vice a llegar al hospital más cercano, ella ahora se encuentra en la sala de espera, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su aliada esté bien _"Si no fuera porque estoy esperando este bebé la hubiera ayudado y ella no estaría en estas condiciones ahora..." _ justo cuando ella llegó al límite entre el llanto y la desesperación, salió el médico que estaba atendiendo a Vice "Doctor, dígame cómo está mi hermana?" Mintió Mature, sabiendo que Vice no es su hermana aunque provengan del mismo clan y se hayan conocido hace años atrás, siempre se consideraron colegas. El médico llevó a la rubia asesina a su consultorio, mientras que Vice estaba siendo tratada. "Mire, su hermana presenta serias lesiones en casi todo el cuerpo, apenas se podía mover y ha perdido bastante sangre, así que le sugiero dejarla esta noche en observación y mañana dependiendo de su progreso, le daré la medicación necesaria, aunque deberá ser cuidada las veinticuatro horas del día." Mature entonces, decidió llevar a Vice a la mansión de Rugal, para asegurarse de que ella se estaba recuperando bien de sus lesiones.

Los análisis de Mature mostraban que ella y su hijo estaban perfectamente. Cada hora que pasaba en esa habitación tranquila, bien iluminada y blanca pensaba en su hijo, en Rugal, que en estos momentos se preguntaba dónde diablos estaba, pero sobre todo se preguntaba porqué Vice decidió cubrirla, después de todo, el haber quedado embarazada era su culpa y la del criminal, sin desearlo Mature miró al piso y comenzó a lagrimear, ella no deseaba mostrarse débil y realmente no sabía si era a causa de las hormonas o de la culpa que sentía por todo lo ocurrido ese día. _"Vice...idiota... por qué me salvaste...? Por qué...? Si algo así te pasara yo hubiera... hecho lo mismo para salvarte..." _ En ese momento, la castaña asesina abre lentamente sus ojos, mira la habitación y se da cuenta que llegaron al hospital, escucha los sollozos de Mature y la ve "Oye... aún no he muerto sabes...?" La rubia rápidamente sube la mirada para ver a su colega "¿Cómo te sientes?" Vice piensa y responde "Mareada, cansada... con náuseas... Oye... de verás... no llores así... Nunca te he visto llorar de este modo..." Mature trató de secarse las lágrimas, pero nuevas seguían saliendo de sus ojos azules "Lo siento... es que... yo..." "Está bien... ven... vamos Mature, hace poco me abrazaste...déjame hacerlo de nuevo por ti..." La rubia se acerca y abraza a Vice del cuello, el cual la castaña devuelve "No quiero verte llorar así... Aún no he muerto..." Mature pasó la noche en la habitación junto a Vice.

Al día siguiente, Vice pudo salir del hospital, por más que sus lesiones sean de una gravedad media, Mature insistió en llevársela a su casa, el médico, cansado de discutir con la rubia, accede a que ambas se vayan. Minutos más tarde, llegan a la mansión de Rugal "Buenos días Estella, ella es mi hermana, Vice." La sirvienta saluda educadamente a Vice "Señora Mature, el Señor ha pasado la noche en vela preguntando por usted... preocupado y..." en ese momento baja Rugal "Amor... al fin has llegado!" Vice no deja de reírse por dentro, pero pierde el equilibrio y se cae cuando el criminal arremete contra Mature en un abrazo, puesto que la castaña apenas puede sostenerse por propia cuenta, estaba abrazada al brazo izquierdo de su compañera. "OYE! QUIERES ENVIARME AL HOSPITAL OTRA VEZ IDIOTA?" Vice grita furiosa. Mature se suelta y rápidamente ayuda a Vice a levantarse "Rugal... ella es mi hermana, Vice. Ha sufrido un accidente y necesita que la cuiden, puesto que le cuesta moverse sola. Por eso se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo." A Rugal no le gustaba ni medio que ambas estén juntas, menos después del grito que le dio Vice, pero accede a la orden de su "prometida" "Está bien... puede quedarse... si eso te hace feliz a ti... por qué no?" dijo resignado. "De verás que la amnesia lo dejó estúpido!" dijo la castaña al oído de su compañera, lo que causó que ambas rieran. Juntas, caminan hacia el sofá ,Vice se recuesta y Mature se sienta en un sillón individual frente a ella, con una mano acariciando su vientre. "Entonces, te casarás con él o qué?" La rubia niega con la cabeza "Sólo le estoy siguiendo el juego... cuando vuelva a ser él mismo bastardo desgraciado de siempre lo abandono, puesto que voy a estar en un estado tan avanzado de embarazo que ni mirarme va a poder." La castaña sintiendo como su cuerpo entero entra en un estado fuerte de dolor intenso, trata de contenerse "Oye... no... creo... que... puedas... salirte... tan... fácil..." dijo con dificultad pues le costaba respirar, Mature se para y la ayuda, dándole el calmante y anti inflamatorio que el médico le había recetado. Esto calma un poco a Vice "Gracias Mature... eres mi mejor y única amiga, de verdad que sí..." la rubia se sorprende al oír estas palabras salir de la boca de Vice, pero le devuelve el cumplido "Tú también eres mi mejor y única amiga Vice... soy yo la que debería estar agradecida por habernos salvado... a mí y a mi bebé... No te preocupes, Goenitz nos la pagará bien caro, sólo debemos ser pacientes..." "Lo sé... ya nos vengaremos... y por haberte salvado... no debes agradecérmelo... siempre fuimos aliadas y confidentes... al menos siempre te sentí de ese modo... por eso... eres... mi... amiga..." luego de eso, Vice queda dormida por el efecto de los calmantes.

**A/N: Mature y Vice están algo OOC, pero es porque sinceramente creo que después de tantos años de trabajar juntas son amigas y confidentes, si no por qué otra razón están haciendo equipo juntas en todos los KOF's? Pero aún siguen siendo despiadadas y crueles, sólo que no entre ellas, sino con los demás... Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. No olviden comentar. Críticas constructivas son aceptadas.**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8: Rugal vs. Vice**_

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. A mí me pertenecen los personajes secundarios y esta historia.

Rugal no se sentía cómodo con Vice allí, no sabía porqué pero algo en ella no le inspiraba confianza, Mature en cambio, era feliz porque al menos tenía a alguien con quien hablar.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Rugal estaba desayunando y Vice entra agarrándose de las paredes porque sus piernas estaban gravemente heridas, el criminal se le acerca pero la castaña le lanza una mirada de muerte "NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA!" y con mucho dolor se sienta en el comedor _"Maldito Goenitz! Nos las vas a pagar maldito desgraciado bastardo!" _ en ese momento, la sirvienta entra y le prepara el desayuno a Vice, pues Mature había informado la noche anterior los platos favoritos de su amiga. "Muchas gracias..." dijo Vice educadamente, Estella sólo sonríe "Necesitan algo más...?" la castaña niega con la cabeza y Rugal, aún saboreando el mal trago que le hizo pasar Vice, se levantó y se fue. Mature seguía profundamente dormida, completamente al tanto de que Vice iba a mandar al diablo a Rugal.

Después de desayunar, Vice fue al Living como podía y vio a Rugal sentado leyendo el diario "Cómo estás imbécil?" dijo la castaña en cuanto se sentó, pero el criminal no respondió, entonces la asesina siguió "Sabía que te habías vuelto un cobarde inepto pero Mature se olvidó decirme que eres un maldito debilucho que dejan que lo insulten!" pero él seguía sin contestar, entonces Vice se levanta para lastimarlo en los brazos, pero cae al piso en cuanto sus pies intentaron dar el primer paso, a lo que ella responde furiosa "QUÉ? NO PIENSAS AYUDARME?" Rugal la vio y sólo siguió leyendo "Parece que no necesitas ayuda... además hoy cuando traté me mandaste al diablo, para qué entonces me molestaría en hacerlo?" "ERES UN MALDITO! MATURE DIJO QUE DEBÍAS AYUDARME HASTA QUE ELLA SE LEVANTARA! PERO EN VEZ DE ESO PREFIERES DEJARME SENTADA EN EL SUELO GRITANDOTE? MAL AGRADECIDO! MATURE HACE DE TODO POR TI Y TÚ NI SIQUIERA PUEDES HACER ALGO POR ELLA, CUÑADO?" Rugal siente fuertes ganas de ver a Vice sangrando, sobre todo porque desde que ella llegó Mature lo ha dejado de lado y la otra no deja de insultarlo y enfrentarlo. "ES MI CASA Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERA EN ELLA! MIRA, YO NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ Y SI FUI BUENO Y TE DEJÉ ES PARA QUE MATURE ESTÉ FELIZ, PORQUE SINCERAMENTE ME HARTAS CON TU CARÁCTER Y TUS QUEJAS. AQUÍ LA MAL AGRADECIDA ERES TÚ! ASÍ QUE POR QUÉ NO TE LARGAS? VETE, QUÉ ESPERAS?" Vice estaba a punto de levantarse y ahora sí, golpearlo hasta matarlo, toda la ira y frustración que sentía por sus heridas se irían de una buena vez, pero antes de que Vice haga algo o diga algo, Mature se levantó y vio a Vice en el suelo con la cabeza baja "Qué te pasó? Estás bien?" La castaña ve a Mature y se agarra de su brazo "Sí... pero... Rugal me..." La rubia había escuchado todo el griterío al igual que Estella la sirvienta, pero ella estaba ahora a punto de partirle la cara a Rugal "Y TÚ SENTADO SIN PODER AYUDARLA? ME PROMETISTE HACERLO! RUGAL, ES MI HERMANA! ESTÁ HERIDA Y TÚ LA LASTIMAS MÁS CON ESOS COMENTARIOS? NO SE PUEDE IR A UN HOTEL... ESTÁ HERIDA Y DE GRAVEDAD. NO SABES LO QUÉ ME COSTÓ QUE HAYAN ACEPTADO QUE LA TRAIGA. DIJISTE QUE QUERÍAS SER MEJOR PERSONA, QUE ME CUIDARÍAS A MÍ Y A NUESTRO HIJO! PERO SON TODAS MENTIRAS! ERES UN HIPÓCRITA! Y SI SOY TU PROMETIDA, LA CASA ES MÍA TAMBIÉN! Y ELLA SE QUEDA1" Rugal miraba furioso a Mature, pero se dio cuenta que tenía razón, él deseaba cambiar... quería cuidar de ella y su hijo aunque le costara aceptarlo, Vice era la hermana de Mature. Así que sin decir nada se va. Vice con una sonrisa mira a Mature "Es divertido jugar con él ahora... parece un gatito indefenso..." la rubia le sonríe "Ven, sentémonos... es divertido descargarse así con él, tenía muchas cosas atragantadas que debía decirle, extrañaba salir contigo... pero ahora no voy a poder..." Vice la mira y piensa _"Me alegra tenerte cerca Mature... pero me alegra más que este bebé no te esté cambiando más que físicamente..." _ "Contigo esto es más divertido... y si quieres vamos a un café y tomamos algo, sin alcohol obviamente, así hablamos un rato sin tener que omitir nada..." Mature accede y le da su medicación a Vice para que ella resista la salida. Así ambas fueron a un café, de compras a todos los centros comerciales que encontraron hasta fueron a un restaurante a almorzar. Nunca se habían divertido tanto, al menos no desde hace ya su buen tiempo.

Mientras Mature y Vice la pasaban mejor que nunca, Rugal caminaba por una plaza mientras miraba a las parejas casadas y enamoradas felices, sonrientes, con sus hijos y trataba de entender porqué Vice trataba de enfrentarlo cada vez que podía, luego en las palabras de Mature, nunca lo había llamado hipócrita y menos frente a la sirvienta, pero parecía que Vice sacaba lo peor de ella , aunque él tampoco la conocía en profundidad, ella nunca hablaba de ella. Todo era un caos para él. Así que decidió tomarse un día completamente fuera de la casa para despejar y aclarar su mente.

Eran las once de la noche cuando Rugal regresó, Mature estaba en el comedor tomando un vaso de gaseosa y hablando de lo más divertida con Vice mientras jugaban cartas "Vamos... puedes hacer algo mejor que eso. Verdad?" Vice trataba de fingir que no tenía buena mano y al final terminó vencedora Mature "Se ve que nos conocemos demasiado bien... leíste todas mis jugadas..." El criminal no quiso lidiar con ninguna de las dos y fue directamente a su habitación a dormir.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9: Enfrentando la cruda realidad...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Los personajes secundarios y esta historia me pertenecen.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Mature decidió llevar a Vice a su casa para cuidarla y ayudar a que sanen sus heridas, ambas aprendieron que realmente ellas se sienten como hermanas por la manera en la que se cuidan, sólo que nunca habían tenido el valor de aceptarlo hasta ese momento. Por fortuna, las heridas de Vice habían sanado casi por completo y ella podía manejarse por su cuenta.

Rugal luego de desayunar decidió desaparecer por la mañana, puesto que el embarazo provocaba mucho sueño en Mature y ella despertaba a la hora del almuerzo y él no se sentía con ganas de enfrentarse a Vice.

Mientras que Vice estaba sentada leyendo una novela cuando la rubia por fin decidió levantarse y comenzar su día con su acostumbrado buen humor, bajó en su pijama, el cual no ocultaba su estado, aún bostezando "Buenos días Vice! Me alegra verte bien." La castaña vio a su amiga al instante que escuchó su voz aún apagada porque recién se estaba despertando "Hey, buenos días Cariño! Al fin te despegaste de las sábanas!" y se saludan con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, lo cual dejó sentir a la castaña la patada de su "sobrino" Mature vio el desayuno y fue al comedor con su "hermana" tras ella, ambas se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a hablar "Sabes? Soñé que mataba a Rugal... con mis manos por supuesto." Dijo Mature en un tono normal "Se ve que en realidad no lo quieres demasiado..." dijo la castaña "Dime yo te estaba ayudando?" la rubia se pone a pensar "No lo recuerdo muy bien... hay partes borrosas... Y... no sé si en realidad lo amo, antes de todo esto sentía algo especial por él, ahora que está amnésico creo que aún lo hago... pero no estoy completamente segura..." Vice pensó por un rato y luego respondió con una sonrisa "Aún te quedan cuatro meses para decidirte pero créeme debe ser antes de que tu hijo nazca... después puede ser tarde para salirte de esta..." la rubia bajó la mirada y sólo murmuró un "Lo sé" la castaña notó eso _"No tendría que haberle dicho eso... está muy sensible por el embarazo y yo todavía poniéndola contra la espada y la pared... ella hizo mucho por mí... Mature no te mereces que yo te haya dicho eso..." _ "Mature... perdóname, de verdad que no trataba de hacerte sentir mal..." Vice sólo vio lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga y la abrazó _"Todo el mundo necesita que le muestren afecto, el idiota desgraciado de Rugal no se merece a Mature! Menos si sólo porque ella me trató de ayudar ya no le habla el muy bastardo!" _ "Si Rugal te lastima a ti o a este bebé..." dijo poniéndole su mano en su vientre y acariciándoselo suavemente "Me avisas que yo lo pongo en su maldito lugar, te lastima y él muere... créeme Mature... muere de una vez por todas..." la rubia sonríe y abraza fuerte a Vice diciéndole al oído "Gracias... eres una gran amiga... y una gran hermana... muchas gracias por estar conmigo en esta..." la castaña se relaja, aliviada, puesto que pudo enmendar su error "Hey deseas ir de compras o algo? Necesitamos salir de aquí..." dijo una sonriente Vice a lo que Mature asintió con la cabeza y luego de desayunar fue a cambiarse para salir.

Rugal volvió con un paquete en la mano, y sin decir nada a nadie subió y fue a su cuarto.

Mature y Vice volvieron a eso de las nueve y media, felices por todo el día de diversión que se dieron.

Cenaron y quedaron jugando cartas hasta la medianoche, mientras que Rugal seguía encerrado en su habitación, incluso pidió que le lleven la cena allí para no salir.

Cuando Mature subió para ducharse y dormir se llevó una gran sorpresa vio a Rugal y ella buscó ropa para ducharse y dormir pues el cansancio la mataba "Mature... Amor, vamos... Te amo... hablemos." La rubia se sentó y lo miraba fríamente "Antes también te amaba cuando no deseabas que echara a mi hermana... o cuando al menos me tratabas como a tu prometida, ahora no me hablas, no me demuestras que esa frase es cierta..." Mature no deseaba pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, sin importar todo el esfuerzo que hacia para contenerlas "Parecemos dos extraños... que estás conmigo por obligación... inclusive yo también me siento así! Vice es el único respiro que tengo en esta maldita casa para no pensar en cuanto deseo matarte cuando eres un maldito desgraciado bastardo e hipócrita conmigo." Rugal no respondió y le dio dos estuches uno que contenía un anillo de rubí y plata, mientras que en el otro había una pulsera de diamantes, oro blanco con topacios azules incrustados, pero ella sólo los vio, abrió la ventana de la habitación y los lanzó al vacío, luego junto su ropa de dormir y se fue a bañar. El criminal enfurecido sólo se durmió.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10: Entrando en razones...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Personajes secundarios y esta historia son de mi propiedad.

Rugal no podía conciliar el sueño, así que bajó y vio a Vice sentada en el sillón, leyendo un comic con un vaso de vino tinto en su mano "No puedes dormir, eh?" Rugal pasó al lado de ella, pero no dijo nada "Hey... no seas maleducado. Te estoy hablando aquí!" El criminal sentía ganas de tirarla por la ventana así como Mature lo hizo con sus regalos. "Personas como tú no merecen ser escuchadas..." fue lo único que dijo, la castaña sonrió, bebió un trago largo que dejó el vaso vacío, y cuando iba a contestar, recordó todo el dolor que Rugal le estaba ocasionando a Mature con sus desplantes. "Tú no te mereces a alguien tan dulce y buena como Mature..." El criminal se sentó frente a Vice y la miraba como si sintiera deseos de romperle todos los huesos de un solo golpe, en cambio, la castaña llenó el vaso y vio a Rugal como las serpientes miran a sus presas antes de matarlas, él se sentía intimidado, puesto que el aura que la rodeaba era completamente tensa y fría, parecía como si ella sintiera odio puro hacia él. "QUÉ? TÚ NO TE MERECES A MI HERMANA! NI SIQUIERA LA HACES SENTIR MEJOR CUANDO TU HIJO SE MUEVE DE UNA MANERA QUE LE CAUSA AL MENOS UN POCO DE DOLOR! NO LE HABLAS, NO LA HACES FELIZ! DIME QUÉ DIABLOS HACES DE BUENO POR ELLA!" Rugal se levantó como si fuera a romperle el cuello pero Vice se adelantó a su movimiento y lo agarró de la cintura, lo arrojó y pegando un salto largo, volvió a agarrarlo y arrojarlo, él cayó de cabeza en su sala, esta vez ella estaba descontrolada, quería ver toda la sangre de él derramada en el suelo "ESO FUE POR TODO EL DOLOR QUE TIENE MATURE EN SU CORAZÓN GRACIAS A TI! TE MERECES QUE ACABE CON TU VIDA AHORA MISMO!"

En ese momento, Mature baja despacio y ve a Rugal tirado en el suelo y Vice a punto de ejecutar el "Negative Gain" pero ella no la detiene, sólo mira la pelea desde el descanso de la escalera _"Tú no te mereces que te traten con cariño Rugal. Tampoco te mereces a este bebé que llevo dentro..." _ La castaña notó a su amiga en la escalera, observando y luego de haberlo atacado lo dejó tendido en el suelo "Te lo dije Mature, él te lastima y muere... No quiero verte derramar lágrimas por su culpa..." La rubia baja despacio y ve que él aún respira, "Dejémoslo así, tendido en el suelo... que duerma un poco..." Mature sintió como su hijo no dejaba de moverse y patear, ella sólo acarició suavemente su vientre "Creo que tu sobrino deseaba esto... parece estar feliz por como se mueve..." Vice apoyó su mano y lo sintió también, ambas rieron. Luego, Mature subió a acostarse en su cama y Vice en la del cuarto que Mature y la sirvienta habían preparado para ella el día que la había sacado de la clínica. _"Yo no quiero que ese bastardo la lastime más... Mature de veras quiere ver a ese bebé sano, fuerte y con ella, Rugal sólo la debilita cada día comportándose como un patán con ella." _ Luego de eso, Vice se durmió.

Mature estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero solamente daba vueltas en la cama. Estaba convencida que Vice hacía lo correcto, lastimándolo hasta ver que se había quedado inconsciente. Incluso ella misma sabía que con Rugal iba a tener una vida miserable y si sacaba a alguien que consideraba su hermana de su vida sólo por complacer a su "prometido" ella iba a terminar cometiendo un crimen pasional, sin terceros en discordia sólo por el odio que su corazón albergaría.

Esta vez Mature se despertó temprano y luego de arreglarse, fue junto con Vice a la clínica, puesto que quería conocer a su hijo, quería ver en una ecografía cómo será ese ángel que le estaba dando tanta dicha y a la vez tanta angustia. Ambas estaban en la sala de espera, la castaña miraba a las personas y pensaba en la golpiza que le había dado a Rugal la otra noche, _"Ni siquiera desea estar aquí para conocer a su hijo... en cambio, estoy yo... ahora siento que actuar como hermana de Mature ya no es simple actuación, realmente siento como si ella fuera mi hermana..." _ en ese momento, giró a ver a la rubia de ojos azules que estaba con ella "Te encuentras bien?" la rubia vio a su amiga y sonrió "Por supuesto... sólo estoy algo ansiosa por conocer a mi hijo. Crees que Rugal ya se ha levantado?" la castaña sonríe y responde "Seguro. No lo maté sólo lo ayudé a dormirse... y le di una lección para que entienda que debe tratarte como una reina, no una plebeya que no merece su saludo." "Hoy pareces poetiza Vice, qué diablos he hecho contigo?" preguntó en un tono burlón la rubia con verdadera felicidad en sus ojos y tono de voz.

Mientras tanto, Rugal pensaba en lo que le dijo Vice anoche _"Tiene razón le he ocasionado mucho daño a Mature... ella sólo deseaba cuidar a su hermana, aunque sea de lo peor y me agrade cada vez menos, a Mature la sigo amando y debería empezar a comportarme bien con ella... al final, yo deseaba ser mejor persona, pero sólo logré ser el mismo idiota que renegué ser." _

Finalmente, dentro del consultorio, Mature ve a su bebé, ella no podía creerlo, realmente era su hijo al que estaba mirando "Desea conocer el sexo del bebé, señora?" la rubia miró al médico "Sí... mucho a decir verdad..." "Bien, es un niño..." la rubia vio nuevamente a la pantalla _"Un niño! Voy a tener un hijo..." _ luego, escuchó los latidos de su hijo y ella soltó las lágrimas que tanto estaba conteniendo, aliviada por el hecho que llevaba dentro un bebé sano y que a pesar de todo, los problemas que tenía con Rugal no lo habían afectado. Vice miraba a Mature y luego de salir de la clínica la abrazó fuerte, diciéndole al oído "Felicidades, te lo mereces..." 


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo 11: Redención...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Personajes secundarios y este fic son de mi propiedad.

Rugal trataba de pensar cómo hacer para que Mature sea capaz de perdonarlo "Los regalos no funcionaron, sólo la enfurecieron más... pero... creo que ya sé..." luego fue a hablar con su sirvienta para ayudarlo a poner su plan en marcha.

Mature estaba tomando un helado con Vice, sentadas en el parque, ninguna ha dicho palabra desde que se sentaron, pero la rubia comenzó a reírse suavemente, la castaña la miró y no pudo evitar preguntarle "Hey, qué sucede? Tienes un ataque de risa... o qué? El bebé te hace cosquillas? Vamos Mature... no me dejes con la duda cruel..." "No, sólo recordé la golpiza que le diste a Rugal anoche... y cómo se puso antes porque arrojé sus regalos por la ventana de la habitación... es lo que más risa me da... que en vez de tratarme con cariño, prefiere comprarme regalos caros..." Vice soltó un suspiro largo "Creo que no importa si está amnésico o no... el verdadero Rugal está saliendo a flote otra vez, pero ya verás que rápido te lo enderezo... Y no importa si me detienes... yo haré lo que sea necesario para verte bien." Mature se sorprendió un poco, esa no era la Vice que recordaba, pero la batalla con Goenitz las hizo recapacitar, darse cuenta que en realidad se tienen mucho aprecio y respeto como para utilizarse, entonces decidieron tratarse como amigas e incluso hermanas. "Gracias Vice, eres la mejor hermana del mundo..." la castaña sólo sonrió y abrazó del cuello a Mature "Tú también... y serás una excelente madre, estoy completamente segura de eso..." Después de comer su helado, volvieron a la mansión, donde les esperaba enfrentar a su dueño, Rugal Bernstein, pero no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían al llegar al comedor, era un banquete que las dejó con la boca abierta, ambas se miraron confundidas y Rugal abrazó a Mature por la espalda y dijo al oído "Te gusta lo que hicimos Estella y yo para ti, Amor?" La rubia se sorprendió completamente "Para mí...? Hiciste todo esto para mí?" El criminal vio a Vice y luego de soltar a su "prometida" respondió "Bueno... para ti y Vice," el se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó fuerte "Gracias, me has hecho darme cuenta que olvidé que Mature y mi hijo son lo más importante de mi vida... Espero que puedas perdonarme, por la forma en que te he tratado, qué dices si lo olvidamos y tratamos de llevarnos bien, "cuñada"?" La castaña mira a su amiga, quien le sonríe asegurándole que no sería mala idea decir que sí, luego voltea la vista a ver el banquete _"Realmente lo hice recapacitar? Nos pidió perdón a Mature y a mí? Claro que no lo voy a perdonar nunca en mi vida! Pero... por otra parte, se veía sincero... no tiene nada de malo una tregua, por Mature y el bebé... no debo hacerle pasar angustias o conflictos" _ "Claro que sí, tratemos de llevarnos bien... "Cuñado""

Los tres estaban almorzando en perfecta armonía, aunque se sentía extraño, ninguna estaba acostumbrada a ver este cambio en él, Mature comenzó a acariciar su vientre en cuanto sintió la más mínima señal de vida que le daba su hijo "Amor... Gracias... todo es bellísimo! Es... perfecto. Te amo. Te amo muchísimo..." con eso, Rugal tomó suavemente la mano de la rubia y vio sus hermosos ojos azules puestos en él, quien también posó su ojo azul en ella _"Vice tiene razón, Mature es muy buena... es bellísima y yo... dándole disgustos. Realmente, no me la merezco... pero lo haré. Algún día seré digno de ese amor tan bonito que ella tiene para darme..." _ "Yo también te amo muchísimo... Significas todo para mí, sé que dejé de demostrártelo hace un mes, pero trataré de ser un buen esposo para ti y un buen padre para nuestro hijo..." La castaña con una sincera sonrisa hacia Mature _"Espero que recuerdes esto cuando vuelvas a ser el mismo cretino de antes... Lo lamento mucho por Mature, se enamoró de una imagen falsa, pero la conozco perfectamente y ella a mí, y en cuanto ella dé a luz a ese bebé y él se comporte como un bastardo de cuarta con ella lo va a matar, puesto que no hay bebé dentro de ella que se lo impida" _ Mature, rápidamente se levantó de la mesa, y fue a su habitación, se vio en el espejo del vestidor, vio su vientre , su anillo en su mano izquierda _"Esto es un gran, gran error! NO QUIERO CASARME CON ÉL! NO DESEO VIVIR ASÍ! SÓLO ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUE VUELVA A SER ÉL MISMO PARA IRME, TOTAL NI VERME VA A QUERER" _ lágrimas cristalinas salían de los ojos de Mature, esos ojos profundos como el océano, luego se sentó en la cama, descansó sus manos en su vientre, pensando cómo cambió su vida, de ser una perfecta asesina de Orochi y trabajar para Goenitz, estaba ahora esperando su primer hijo varón, "Todo está pasando tan rápido que necesito respirar un poco y hallarme en todo esto... para eso, necesito a Vice. Ella me va a ayudar..." En ese momento, siente a alguien detrás de ella, sabía que era su amiga, pues apenas hacía ruido al moverse "Qué sucede? Estás bien...? Hey, Mature por qué lloras? Te duele algo?" la rubia niega con la cabeza "Tengo miedo, Vice... todo esto está pasando tan rápido... De veras, me da miedo cometer un error y arruinar la vida de mi hijo... Te juro que si eso pasa, yo me muero... Me muero..." Vice se arrodilla y abraza a Mature por la cintura, apoyando una mano en su vientre y ríe "No debes preocuparte... estás abrumada por todo, pero tu bebé está bien. Y sinceramente, no creo que cometas un error que arruine sus vidas, piensas mucho en lo que sucede. Hagamos algo, aprovecha al máximo este hermoso cuento de hadas, a esa persona que por ahora, te ama y desea cuidarte, cuando vuelva a ser el mismo grandísimo tarado de antes, te vas conmigo, tengo un departamento con cuatro habitaciones, ahí cabremos los tres sin drama. Pero por ahora, no te atormentes, y acepta lo que te está mostrando la vida..." "Gracias Vice, eres la mejor hermana y amiga, de veras que sí..." la castaña y Mature se levantan y se abrazan fuerte, la rubia sigue derramando lágrimas, pero ahora completamente aliviada, puesto que encontró una solución a su problema.

Ambas bajaron con una hermosa sonrisa y Mature abrazó fuerte a Rugal, asegurándole que estaba feliz y que lo amaba más que a nadie ni nada en este mundo, el criminal besó su vientre y sintió por primera vez a su hijo, sonriéndole a su "prometida", era una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad "Mature, ni te imaginas cuánto te amo..." la besa calidamente en los labios y ella se lo devuelve, pensando que Vice tiene razón, Rugal desea cuidarla y ser un buen compañero para ella _"Espero que nunca vuelvas a ser el de antes... nunca... así podemos ser una hermosa familia. Vice tenía razón, él me ama y desea cuidarnos. No tengo porqué preocuparme..." _


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Capítulo 12: El día que desperté de mi sueño… **_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Sólo esta historia y personajes secundarios son de mi propiedad.

Ya era un nuevo año, habían pasado las festividades que adornaban al mes de diciembre, el cumpleaños de Vice a finales de noviembre. Finalmente había llegado enero. Mature esta vez amaneció con más dolores que de costumbre, su espalda dolía muchísimo y necesitaba desesperadamente un masaje para aliviar el dolor, su bebé pateaba tan fuerte que le dolía a más no poder. Aunque era comprensible que sintiera esas molestias normales de todo embarazo, sin contar que ya tenía ocho meses. Habían pasado ocho largos, extraños, llenos de antojos, llenos de amor de la persona menos esperada, meses. Ella agradecía haber quedado embarazada, porque gracias a eso, ganó una amiga de hierro, verdadera como lo era Vice.

Su despertar no fue el acostumbrado, no fueron Vice y un amnésico Rugal Bernstein, no fue la sirvienta despertándola porque era hora de almorzar, no era Vice para acompañarla a las citas médicas o para salir a divertirse haciendo compras… nada de eso. Mature dormía plácidamente hasta que un fuerte movimiento de su hijo, acompañado por una de las peores patadas que había sentido en sus ocho meses. Despertó adolorida por ello y su espalda estaba quejándose con ella por el peso que debía soportar, la rubia se sentó en la cama, vio su vientre, sonrió mientras lo acariciaba _"Buenos días a ti también… aunque esa no era la manera de despertarme… ya ansío verte…" _ le costaba mucho moverse, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, al pararse sintió el verdadero dolor de espalda, ese horrible dolor que no la dejaba en paz, Rugal siempre le daba un masaje antes de dormir para tratar de aliviarla, si Vice la veía incómoda o molesta por ello, ella también le daba uno para aliviarla y ponerla de buen humor. Todos en la mansión estaban haciendo lo mejor para que ella siga bien, de buen humor y no tenga problemas o causarle tanto estrés como para adelantar el parto.

Como siempre se arregló y se puso un vestido negro, al abrir el closet no evitaba ver su vestido blanco y negro, sentía deseos de ponérselo para sentir que nada había cambiado, pero sabía que no le entraría por el momento, tal vez cuando baje el peso ganado durante estos meses. Antes de bajar, escuchó un grito que hizo que su bebé se estremeciera y le diera otra horrible patada, una de esas que la hacían retorcerse del dolor, pero acarició suavemente su vientre con ambas manos, cosa que hacía al niño calmarse y usualmente Mature lo describiría de personalidad tranquila, excepto estos últimos meses, donde se movía más que de costumbre. Bajó despacio las escaleras y vio a Rugal como loco con su sirvienta. Vice espiaba todo desde el piso de arriba cuando vio a Mature, se acercó a ella, por detrás y susurró al oído "No bajaría si fuera tú…" Vice ayudó a su amiga a subir "Qué está sucediendo allí?" La castaña apoyó una mano en el vientre de Mature y caminaron hasta su habitación, Vice cerró con llave la puerta, mientras Mature se sentaba en la cama por el dolor de espalda "Otra vez… qué diablos pasa allí?" "Primero, cálmate… no le harás un daño a tu hijo…" La castaña notó su incomodidad, se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a darle un masaje, ella no era buena en eso, pero todo se trataba de sacarle el dolor a Mature o al menos de aliviárselo. "Rugal… no creo que siga amnésico…" en ese instante sintió como la rubia se puso tensa "Vice… si estás jugando no…" La castaña puso las manos en sus hombros "Acepta mi oferta… múdate conmigo… al menos tu bebé no viviría el caos en el que Rugal está envuelto…" Mature comenzó a llorar, no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, Vice era dura, fuerte, pero no de piedra, su relación con la rubia había cambiado desde que había quedado embarazada, la abrazó asegurándola que todo iba a estar bien. Pero la rubia no dejaba de llorar, _"No, no, no… por favor no!" _ "Dime… cuándo nos vamos?" Vice la abrazaba fuerte, para hacerla sentir segura, se comportaba como una verdadera hermana para Mature. Mientras que el bebé absorbía todas las emociones que la rubia sentía, y se movía bruscamente causándole dolor a su madre, era como si él quisiera romper bolsa para salir pero no era así, sólo reaccionaba a lo que ella sentía. La rubia sentía dolor en su alma, como si una daga hubiera atravesado su corazón, abrazó a Vice pero la castaña no resistía más, quería llorar al igual que Mature, deseaba llorar tanto, como si le pasara a ella. Pero se llenó de ira, de furia, soltó a su amiga "Enseguida vuelvo." Bajó y vio al criminal sentado tomando una copa de vino. "BASTARDO… AÚN PUEDES BEBER ASÍ CUANDO TU PROMETIDA ESTÁ LLORANDO?" "No sé de que hablas… no voy a ser el padre de "eso" que ella lleva dentro, prefiero matarme antes que eso…" Vice no aguantó y comenzó a atacarlo "CÁLLATE LA MALDITA BOCA! BASTARDO, DESGRACIADO… POBRE DE MATURE. ELLA NO SE MRECE ESO!" Llena de ira, se enfrascó en una pelea con el criminal. Aunque él era fuerte, la ira de Vice aumentaba la fuerza y el daño infligido en los golpes. Primero atacó con "Deicide" luego Rugal atacó con "Reppuken" la castaña los esquivó fácilmente, sentía como su ira aumentaba, un sentimiento fuerte de odio se apoderó de ella, lo agarró fuerte "SUELTAME DESGRACIADA!" "Como gustes…" Vice ejecutó "Blackend" el criminal quedó aturdido por la fuerza que ella puso en su golpe y luego atacó con "Misanthrope" haciendo que realmente sintiera el dolor que sentía Mature en su corazón, cuando Rugal intentó levantarse, Vice puso su pie en su pecho y comenzó a oprimir cada vez más, Rugal agarró su pie y la arrojó como si fuera un simple pedazo de papel, la castaña se levantó rápidamente y esquivó el "Kaiser Wave" que Rugal ejecutó, sólo podía pensar en Mature sufriendo luego de tantos meses de felicidad. "ELLA NO MERECE LO QUE DIJISTE! ADEMÁS… TE DIGO ALGO… ELLA TE ODIA! ODIA AL VERDADERO IDIOTA, ARROGANTE, AMBICIOSO QUE ERES! TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA HACERLA SUFRIR ASÍ…" Vice atacó con todas sus fuerzas con "Gorefest" pronto sintió deseos de toser fuerte, no resistió y comenzó a hacerlo, se agachó y pronto el piso y su mano estaban llenos de sangre, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, ella estaba completamente controlada por el poder de Orochi que llevaba en sus venas "POR SUERTE TÚ NO PUEDES CONTROLAR ALGO QUE YO SÍ! AHORA VERÁS COMO ES EL VERDADERO PODER QUE EL IDIOTA DE GOENITZ TE DIO!" Con eso ejecutó "Negative Gain" y cuando liberó todo su odio en ese ataque, volvió a atacar con "Withering Surface" comenzó ejecutando "Blackend" varias veces, mientras lo hacía, decía "ESTO ES POR MI AMIGA! ELLA NO SE MERECE TODO EL DAÑO QUE LE ESTÁS CAUSANDO! ELLA NO LO MERECE Y AHORA TÚ MISMO LO ESTÁS SINTIENDO!" cada azote era más fuerte que el anterior y lo lanzó al aire, rápidamente lo agarró y terminó por liberar lo último de ese odio que la posesionaba. Luego de eso, sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés. Rugal tambaleaba pero deseaba seguir, siguió con "Gingantic Pressure" Vice intentó esquivarlo pero sus piernas comenzaron a resentirse como si nuevamente estaría sintiendo los mismos dolores como cuando estaba tomando lo recetado por el enfrentamiento con Goenitz, eso hizo que cayera y sucumbió al ataque, el criminal comenzó a abusar del poder maldito que había en sus venas y la castaña recibía todos los golpes. Mature veía eso por las escaleras y bajó rápidamente cuando vio a su amiga sufrir así, todo por su culpa, los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor e impotencia porque a causa de su embarazo no podía ayudar a Vice. La castaña se levantaba y una vez más atacó con "Withering Surface" aplicando toda su energía y fuerza, Rugal cayó inconciente y ella exhausta. Mature la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a su cuarto, allí, la abrazó fuerte, con lágrimas en sus ojos "Vice… muchas gracias… gracias por todo el apoyo que me estás dando. Gracias por no dejarnos solos… Perdóname por todo lo que te hago pasar, normalmente yo lo haría pero…" "No te culpo, no es tu culpa. Es de Rugal. Tú te mereces tener un bebé sano, feliz… no podía permitir que él te lastimara como lo hizo. Eres mi única amiga en todo el mundo Mature…"

Ambas hicieron sus maletas y se fueron de la mansión Bernstein. El departamento de Vice, era realmente enorme, ella tenía razón, con tres habitaciones y tan espacioso como era, los tres entraría sin problemas. La rubia estaba relajada y el bebé sólo daba pequeñas pataditas que causaban cosquillas en Mature "Hey… a tu sobrino le gusta su nuevo hogar. Te gustaría sentir?" Vice sonrió y apoyo su mano en un costado del vientre de su amiga y sonrió, sin dar explicaciones, se agachó a la altura del vientre y dijo "Gracias por el apoyo pequeñín… Ya te quiero yo también." Mature sonrió y se instaló en una habitación, luego Vice le preparó la cama y salieron a pasear, distenderse y comer algo, mientras bromeaban.


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Capítulo 13: Sé que te amo…**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen SNK Playmore. Sólo esta historia es de mi propiedad.

Mature despertó al día siguiente adolorida de su espalda, su bebé la saludó con una patadita, ella como siempre acarició su vientre, se arregló y fue al comedor donde Vice la esperaba con el desayuno. La castaña sabía que desde su embarazo todos sus antojos eran con fresas y chocolate, entonces compró un pastel de fresas con glaseado de chocolate, el estómago de la rubia comenzó a manifestar sus deseos de comerselo de una sentada, tenía chocolate caliente puesto en una taza, pero faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien, Vice. La castaña salió de su habitación con una gran sonrisa "Buenos días hermana…" dijo riéndose. La rubia comenzó a reír "Buenos días amiga… explícame qué diablos es eso en la mesa?" dijo apuntando al pastel y la taza de chocolate caliente "Parece que el embarazo tiene como síntoma pérdida de memoria… esto se llama desayuno…" dijo en tono sarcástico, Mature suspiró "Ya lo sé… pero desde que mudaste conmigo y viceversa, me has consentido mucho…" Vice estaba sirviéndose café, luego fue a sentarse a la mesa con su amiga "Te lo mereces… además siempre nos hemos apoyado mucho la una a la otra… además ayer te vi muy triste y deseé alegrarte…" "Te lo agradezco mucho, Vice… eres la mejor!" Mature comenzó a desayunar y la castaña la veía con una sonrisa _"No me gustó verte llorar de esa forma ayer… tú no eras de mostrar debilidad al igual que yo… pero ayer, hasta yo casi lloraba contigo. Mature… te enamoraste de la persona que la amnesia inventó. Luego despertaste con la realidad… y verte así me lastimó en lo más profundo del corazón… por eso lo mandé al diablo, lo hice sufrir…" _ "Tengo un plan…" dijo Mature "Vamos a terminar la misión que nos encomendaron…" Vice tosió porque se atragantó mientras tomaba su café "De qué hablas?" "Volveremos al Black Noah… seremos sus secretarias nuevamente y cuando llegue el momento…" chasqueó los dedos "Cae…" La castaña quedó sorprendida "Pero… no deseo volver a ser su estúpida secretaria!" "Vamos, te necesito…" comenzó Mature, "Hay cosas que con el estado tan avanzado que tengo no podré hacer y si queremos que funcione tú lo harás por mí…" Vice aceptó "Supongo que necesitarás dinero para mantener al pequeño que tendrás… Cuenta conmigo…" Mature se levantó de la mesa y abrazó a Vice "Eres la mejor… te quiero mucho… eres la mejor amiga que podría pedir…" la castaña devolviendo el abrazo dijo "Tú también Mature…"

Al día siguiente, Rugal fue al Black Noah, y vio algo que le llamó la atención, Vice y Mature con sus uniformes de trabajo. Aunque Mature usaba ropa un poco más amplia por su estado, pero aún así… el criminal deseaba morirse del infarto, sobre todo con la rubia, la vio tres veces de arriba abajo, pero había algo raro, él estaba feliz de verla, sentía ganas de decirle que la extrañó anoche, que extrañó abrazarla mientras dormía, pero se contuvo. Mature fue a su oficina con su agenda en mano, "Buenos días Rugal… aquí tienes…" cuando se estaba yendo, el criminal la detuvo "Amor… siéntate…" la rubia dio media vuelta y se sentó en una silla frente a ella, en un tono frío dijo "Qué deseas ahora Rugal?" "Cómo te encuentras?" la rubia sintió su corazón latir más rápido, notó que Rugal estaba nervioso, pero no sabía si lo intimidaba el hecho de verla embarazada y saber que era suyo, o si era realmente amor lo que sentía por la rubia frente a él. Había ganado peso, pero para él era hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en sus veinticinco años de vida, muy pronto serían veintiséis, tienen cinco años de diferencia, ella tiene veintiuno., aunque la edad es sólo una cifra sin sentido. "Bien… ahora puedo irme…?" dijo fastidiada, por el hecho que sentía que él se burlaba de ella, se sentía incómoda, puesto que el uniforme por más holgado que fuera, seguía haciendo evidente sus ocho meses de embarazo. Inclusive Aya y Hermione se burlaban de ella, del peso que había ganado, afortunadamente cada vez que pasaba, Vice arrojaba una engrapadora o un portalápices, pisapapeles, lo que tuviera a mano y se disculpaba en un tono falso, alegando que fue un accidente. Rugal no dijo nada, la rubia se levantó y salió de su oficina, con lágrimas en sus ojos y se sentó en su escritorio "Tienes alguna planilla que deba rellenar?" preguntó a la castaña a su lado "Estás enamorada de él, Mature… por eso sufres tanto…?" la rubia sólo dijo "Me enamoré del Rugal equivocado… el que no existía, la ilusión que la amnesia creó… de esa persona me enamoré…" nadie supo que Rugal había escuchado eso y se había resentido _"Mature… soy un idiota que no me merece tu amor… nunca podré volver a ser esa persona que tanto te agradó. Pero deseo intentarlo, por favor perdóname…" _

Al día siguiente, Rugal deseaba hablar con Mature y la llamó a su oficina, Vice le deseó suerte a su amiga para que no sufra y la ayudó a pararse, porque le costaba mucho hacerlo sola. En la oficina Rugal la hizo sentarse y comenzaron a hablar, "Mature… perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado… Mereces ser feliz… y deseo cambiar… quiero darle una familia a nuestro hijo…" el criminal se paró frente a ella, se arrodilló y puso su mano en el vientre de su "secretaria" pero la rubia no se inmutaba, estaba fría y le quitó la mano de su vientre "Nunca lo quisiste… nunca nos quisiste… tenías que estar amnésico para amarnos y cuidarnos… Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho en estos meses, pero sólo son palabras tuyas… ya no puedo creerte… tantas veces me has dicho eso… pero sólo dura una semana, a la siguiente ya me odias otra vez… y no deseo que nuestro… mi bebé sufra…" Rugal veía sus ojos, fríos y llenos de lágrimas, en esas lágrimas había amor, el amor que le había partido el alma a Mature, que tanto daño le hacía, pero que no podía dejar de sentir. "Quiero hechos… no más promesas en falso! No mereces llamarte padre para mi hijo! Porque hasta ahora eres un maldito bastardo cobarde que no se merece mi cariño y menos el de un pequeño inocente!" Mature le dio una cachetada a Rugal y lo dejó arrodillado y humillado en su oficina. Cuando estaba saliendo, Aya entró y comenzó a burlarse de la rubia detrás de ella, como siempre, siguió caminando y la ignoró pero el criminal no pudo "CÁLLATE LA MALDITA BOCA ANTES DE HABLARLE ASÍ! ES MÁS… SABES QUÉ? NO TE NECESITO! AYA… ESTÁS DESPEDIDA! AHORA VETE DE MI OFICINA Y DE MI FORTALEZA FLOTANTE!" Y SI TE VUELVO A VER POR AQUÍ, TE ASESINO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!" Mature fue al baño, luego mientras se lavaba las manos, se vio en el espejo, el cual mostraba hasta su abdomen, ella lo vio reflejado y sonrió de felicidad pensando como sería su hijo. Apoyó una mano en él y salió de allí, completamente feliz. Por un instante se olvidó de Rugal y se concentró en lo que en realidad importaba, la persona creciendo dentro de ella. Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a llenar planillas nuevamente. Vice sintió alivio, porque vio a su amiga con una sonrisa sincera de felicidad, _"Debe estar pensando en el bebé… cuando se pone así es cuando él se mueve o piensa en él, o yo que le cuento un chiste, una anécdota divertida o golpeo a las otras dos malditas por burlarse del peso que ganó… Y yo no he hecho nada así…" _ "Oye… tienes algún dulce? Es que se me antojó una barra de chocolate…" la castaña sonrió desde que volvieron a trabajar allí, siempre en algún momento su amiga y compañera pedía dulces, entonces siempre iba preparada con un cargamento de ellos, que, a juzgar por la cantidad, alcanzaba para un salón de niños en jardín de infantes. "Ten…" "Gracias…" tan pronto lo agarró, comenzó a comerlo "Ya vuelvo…" Vice se paró y fue a comprar una gaseosa, cosa que en cualquier momento, Mature pediría, debía estar prevenida para cualquier cosa que su amiga quiera. Pero sentía un poco de temor al saber que en unas semanas, su amiga cumpliría nueve meses y saber que en cualquier momento podría dar a luz.

En la mansión Bernstein, Rugal comenzó a recordar y vio que su conducta con Mature fue la peor, dijo que no deseaba hacerse cargo del niño un par de veces, una vez amnésico, le dijo "te amo" incontables veces, la hizo su prometida y la hizo sentirse cómoda. Él también estaba feliz de saber que iba a ser padre, pero siempre algo pasaba y le decía cosas horribles que hacían llorar a la rubia. Esta vez, se decidió a terminar con eso, tomó el anillo de compromiso que ella había dejado en su cómoda, rompiendo así con su extraña relación. Lo puso en un estuche y lo guardó en su mesa de luz.

"_Mature… tenías razón… de todos fui el peor… por lastimarte, y al bebé… no merezco tu amor, no merezco ser padre… ni siquiera merezco vivir! Pero aún así… te amo… te amo por mostrarme la verdadera felicidad, por enseñarme que no sólo tengo odio en mi corazón, por enseñarme que también puedo amarte. Sé que me amas… tus ojos me lo dijeron hoy…voy a ser un buen padre y esposo para darte lo mejor… para darte todo el amor y la seguridad… Espero que algún día, pueda demostrártelo… pero primero debo merecerme tu cariño…"_

**A/N: **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios.


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Capítulo 14: A pesar de todo, podemos ser una familia...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. A mí sólo me pertenece esta historia y no debe ser usada sin mi consentimiento.

Luego de tres semanas de trabajo, llegó febrero. Ese mes tenía el cumpleaños de Rugal y San Valentín como fechas importantes pero había otra, la rubia asesina había cumplido sus nueve meses. Sólo le faltaba esperar el nacimiento de su hijo.

El diez de febrero, Rugal no fue al Black Noah por ser su cumpleaños, llamó a Mature para darle el día libre, para que descanse, sobre todo porque deseaba ganarse su amor. Deseaba saber que se lo merecía, después de tanto desprecio con el que la alejó. La rubia sólo le agradeció _"Un día libre no es tan malo..." _ apenas podía moverse sola, su espalda rogaba por llegar entera al final del embarazo. Vice se quedó ese día con ella, más que nada por el miedo que tenía, qué pasaría si Mature entrara en trabajo de parto y estuviera sola? Ella no deseaba correr ese riesgo. Pero ese día fue normal y tranquilo.

Los días siguientes, llenaron de molestias a Mature, no sólo por su espalda, si no que su bebé se movía todo el tiempo, a veces dolía un poco, eso solamente causaba más incomodidad a la rubia. Tenía antojos todo el tiempo, deseaba dulces, fresas, malteadas, gaseosas, y Vice no dejaba de ayudarla en todo lo que deseara. Ya no había nada que se negara a hacer por su amiga.

**14 de febrero...**

"Día de San Valentín... qué día más horrible!" dijo para ella misma, mientras archivaba documentos en su escritorio. Su bebé causaba pequeñas molestias, pero extrañamente, ella se sentía cómoda. Además, el día no era tan malo si podía comer todo el chocolate que deseaba, sobre todo relleno de fresas y cerezas. Si tenía antojos, Vice le pasaba una que otra barra de chocolate blanco y veía como Mature se las acababa en minutos. Rugal le regaló una enorme caja de chocolates y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, la rubia los aceptó sorprendida y llena de felicidad, una felicidad que ocultaba tras la máscara de hierro que ella misma creó para que el criminal no notara sus lágrimas, aunque se le escapaba una que otra. Guardó los regalos y siguió trabajando.

**15 de febrero...**

Era medianoche y todavía trabajaban en el Black Noah, Mature comenzó a sentir fuertes calambres en el abdomen cuando se dirigía al baño y se quedó en el pasillo agarrada a una pared hasta que pasaran. Al salir de allí, comenzó a sentir otros de la misma intensidad. A las doce y media de la madrugada, sintió como si algo se hubiera roto, lo siguiente fue perder una modesta cantidad de líquido _"Pero qué...? Qué diablos está...?" _ siguieron los calambres, ahora un poco más intensos, en ese instante, la rubia asesina supo lo que pasaba _"Por qué aquí? Por qué ahora...?" _ Se quedó sentada en su escritorio, soportando dolores que nunca había sentido, pero era asesina, ella podía manejar el dolor de una forma diferente a una mujer normal. No pedía calmantes, sólo agachaba la cabeza y con las dos manos sujetaba fuerte su abdomen. Vice llevaba rato viéndola, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar "Oye... sé que no estás bien... pero me explicas...?" Mature la vio, agarró su mano y comenzó a apretarla "Esto es lo que pasa... te necesito... llévame a una clínica, hospital lo que esté más cerca..." La castaña entendió todo y sintió como sus nervios aumentaban al ver a Mature así. "Espera aquí, sí? Enseguida vuelvo..." fue a buscar sus abrigos de invierno, cuando notó algo que le llamó la atención, en la ventana del Black Noah no había luces reflejadas, ni siquiera edificios, sólo había... nubes y oscuridad. _"No puede ser..." _ se acercó a ella y vio la altura de la nave, estaban a diez mil metros de altura y Mature comenzaba trabajo de parto. La castaña sintió como sus nervios aumentaban, fue con su amiga, se acercó y decidió contarle la verdad "No puedo llevarte a un hospital... ni siquiera sacarte de aquí... Rugal puso esto en el cielo..." Mature sentía más dolor y no necesitaba eso "Dime que estás jugando conmigo..." dijo tratando de respirar profundo, Vice sólo negó con la cabeza "Por mi vida que es cierto..." La rubia sentía otra contracción y agarraba a su amiga "Vice... voy... a... tener... un... bebé... dónde... esperas... QUÉ LO HAGA?" dijo perdiendo la paciencia por el dolor. "Le digo a Rugal si puede aterrizarlo?" la rubia asintió y Vice entró a la oficina de Rugal, pidiendo si podía aterrizar la fortaleza flotante, el criminal se negó por el sólo hecho que estaban muy lejos de tierra firme, explicándole que en aguas internacionales no hay leyes que le prohíba hacer negocios y que tardarían horas en encontrar suelo firme donde aterrizar, la castaña explicó el problema de Mature y Rugal llamó a Hermione, diciendo que deseaba volver a Alemania y aterrizar su nave. Vice salió de allí, viendo que no había otra salida, ayudó a Mature y la llevó a una habitación, lejos de todo, al ver un sofá, recostó a Mature en él y la tapó con sus abrigos de invierno. Luego de eso, calentó agua y aprovechando que su bufanda era suave, hizo como si ella tuviera fiebre, sumergió la bufanda en el agua y comenzó a pasársela a Mature por su cabeza "Vice... lo siento... de verdad...no quise gritarte así hace rato..." La castaña siguió asistiendo a su amiga, "No sufras por eso... son dolores extremadamente fuertes... no te preocupes no hay rencor." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Doce horas después de intenso dolor, Mature finalmente dio a luz a un perfecto y saludable bebé, la rubia no lo podía creer, en cuanto lo vio y escuchó su llanto, comenzó a llorar de felicidad "Dámelo... quiero verlo..." Vice se lo dio envuelto en su saco y la rubia lo abrazó suavemente, haciendo que él se calmara "Mira lo hermoso que eres... no sabes cómo esperaba verte..." dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Mientras que Rugal llamó a Vice, diciendo que habían llegado, la castaña lo hizo pasar, allí, el criminal vio a su amada con su hijo recién nacido en brazos, la rubia lo vio y no se molestó en ocultar sus lágrimas llenas de amor, cansancio y alegría. Él la vio pálida, notó que estaba exhausta y los trasladó a una clínica.

Una vez allí, Vice acompañaba a Mature en su cuarto "Espero que mi bebé este bien... espero que este sano..." dijo la rubia en un tono de voz cansado y preocupado, la castaña le aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien, recomendándole descanso, "Vice... gracias por todo... eres la mejor amiga y hermana que podría pedir en el mundo... de verdad, ahora eres como mi hermana" La castaña abrazó a su amiga, haciéndole sentir que ella pensaba lo mismo. Rugal no se atrevía a entrar, sólo veía desde afuera como limpiaban, cortaban el cordón y revisaban a su hijo, mientras él lloraba pidiendo por su madre. _"Yo sé que él no está sufriendo... pero busca a Mature... todo lo que pasó fue tan... fuerte. Creo que nunca me di cuenta que tal vez necesitaba esto... una esposa a la cual amar y un hijo de quien estar orgulloso..." _ sacó del bolsillo de su saco, un estuche con el anillo de compromiso que le dio a Mature cuando estaba amnésico. _"Ella amaba al hombre que la amnesia inventó porque le demostraba amor y la cuidaba... yo... no merezco tenerla como esposa, no merezco su amor... no merezco a ese bebé que tanto desprecié cuando estaba dentro de ella..." _ sin darse cuenta, el criminal sentía verdadera culpa, culpa por dejar a Mature pasar sola por todo eso, porque debía estar amnésico para amarla, pero se dio cuenta que podía cambiar, que aún había esperanza. Se desinfectó bien las manos y sostuvo a su bebé, mientras se lo llevaba a Mature.

Entró a la habitación donde ambas mujeres hablaban, la rubia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... Rugal con una cálida y verdadera sonrisa llena de amor, cargando a su bebé. Mature pidió tenerlo, el criminal se lo dio y la rubia le dio otro cálido beso en la frente a su hijo, quien esta vez dejó ver sus hermosos ojos rojos los cuales había heredado de la familia del criminal, gracias a su abuelo. Ella sentía los miraba como si fueran un par de rubíes mirándola inocentemente y llenos de amor. "Te amo tanto..." dijo acercándolo a su pecho y abrazándolo suavemente. Vice dejó solos a la futura familia por un rato. El criminal se sentó donde antes estaba su "secretaria" "Cómo te sientes?" "Bien..." contestó suavemente la rubia, no había frialdad en su tono de voz ni en sus ojos, dirigió su mirada a Rugal mientras mecía suavemente a su niño. "Gracias por traernos... dime, qué sentiste al sostenerlo?" El criminal vio a la rubia frente a él y respondió en un tono suave "Dolor... por todo lo que les hice sufrir... tú no mereces a alguien como yo, él tampoco... Así que... hazte un favor y pídele a Vice que me mate... deseo que tengas esto..." dijo poniéndole el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Mature, despacio y suavemente para que pueda seguir sujetando bien al niño. "No es lo que crees... espero que sean felices..." el criminal se estaba por ir. Mature vio a su bebé y comenzó a llorar "Rugal... espera..." él volteó a verla "De verdad estás arrepentido por todo lo sucedido?" el criminal asintió "Sí... espero que encuentres un buen padre para él..." "Creo que ya lo hice... te amo, Rugal... eso nunca va a desaparecer... pero, ahora tenemos un hermoso bebé como prueba de eso... si es que tú también me amas..." Rugal se acercó a Mature "Por supuesto que te amo... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... gracias a ti, aprendí que podía amar a alguien con la intensidad que te amo... dame el honor de ser tu esposo, de hacerte feliz, de cuidarte... a ti y a nuestro hijo..." Mature sonrió "Claro que sí..." ambos se besaron cálidamente. La máscara de hierro de la rubia se cayó, el criminal cambió su corazón con ella.

Al día siguiente, Rugal visitó a Mature quien estaba alimentando a su bebé, "Buenos días Amor..." la rubia sonrió al escuchar a Rugal "Buenos días... estaba pensando... has elegido un nombre para él?" "A decir verdad, sí. Adelheid." Mature casi sufre un infarto "Cómo? Rugal, ese es nombre de niña..." "Er... sí... pero no suena tan así... podría pasar como un nombre unisex como... Jamie o... Angel... o... Alexis..." "Creo que tienes razón... además, Adelheid Bernstein... no suena mal..." Rugal fue inmediatamente a anotarlo en el registro. Ambos estaban felices, porque eran una verdadera familia, Rugal consideraba a Vice su cuñada y la invitaron a vivir con ella, para que cuando él trabajara, Mature no se quedara sola y ella la ayudara. La castaña aceptó con gusto la invitación, diciendo como broma que si él la lastimaba de nuevo, ella lo haría pagar, aunque sonara bastante seria cuando lo dijo.

Así, Mature y Rugal comprendieron que son el uno para el otro, que a pesar de todos los problemas que habían tenido, se amaban demasiado como para separarse, que en su corazón podría haber más amor del que ellos pensaban, que Vice para Mature no era solamente una aliada, que era su mejor amiga y la sentía como su hermana... fue Adelheid quien les enseñó esas valiosas lecciones a ambos, sobre todo a su padre.

**A/N: **Espero que hayan disfrutado leer este fic tanto como yo al escribirlo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se molestaron a entrar y leer esta historia. Lamento por el OOC de Rugal pero lo necesitaba para que se ajustara a la historia.

Agradecimientos:

**Angelzk:** muchas gracias por comentar y leer esta historia. Tus comentarios me ayudaron mucho a encontrar inspiración para poder terminarla ^_^ Me alegro y espero que hayas disfrutado leerla tanto como yo al escribirla.

**Pziikolok d' Yagami: **gracias por leer y comentar este fic, yo también creo que Mature es la madre de los hijos de Rugal. Muchas gracias por poner este fic entre tus favoritos, realmente me pone muy feliz y me halaga muchísimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado de mi historia.

**luigipark: **gracias por interesarte y leer esta historia. 


End file.
